The scriptor
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Dans un monde où la caste des Narrateurs a tous pouvoirs et où les Personnages ne sont que de simples objets, Harry Potter découvre un élément qui risquerait bien de renverser le système. Y arrivera-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur la taille de ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est qu'une introduction ! Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long et publié demain soir.  
Sinon, cette histoire est un UA dans une société totalement imaginaire. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, idée de l'histoire mise à part.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**The Scriptor**

_« Il y a des bêtises que j'ai faites, uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de les raconter »_  
Sacha Guitry.

_Introduction_

Le grincement de la porte retentit sèchement, tel un claquement de doigts, dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université du secteur deux. Les têtes des étudiants, auparavant penchées sur les écrans holographiques de leurs pupitres, se redressèrent brusquement et de milliers d'yeux se posèrent sur l'individu qui se trouvait sur l'estrade de l'amphithéâtre et affichait un sourire satisfait.

**- Puis,** déclara l'homme probablement âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, **les murs se mirent à trembler...**

Les milliers d'yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur et une jeune femme se leva vivement pour aussitôt se mettre à courir vers l'une des sorties de l'amphithéâtre. Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse atteindre les portes closes, l'entièreté de la salle fut prise par un tremblement de terre d'une magnitude considérable.

Des cris paniqués résonnèrent ensuite dans l'amphithéâtre et l'un des étudiants se réfugia rapidement sous son pupitre, ses yeux paniqués ne quittant pas une seconde le corps inerte de la jeune femme qui avait tenté de s'échapper.

- Harry ! hurla un autre étudiant en courant à travers les débris qui tombaient du plafond et des murs vers le garçon qui se terrait toujours sous son pupitre. Il faut qu'on parte !

Le jeune dénommé Harry ne répondit pas, humectant nerveusement ses lèvres alors que ses yeux verts écarquillés continuaient à observer le corps de la jeune femme.

- Vite ! insista son ami en lui tendant une main.

Harry accepta la main tendue et se redressa rapidement, essayant de garder son équilibre malgré le tremblement de terre. Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, passant à côté de la jeune femme qui avait été touchée par l'un des débris tombant du plafond, et finirent par jaillir hors de l'amphithéâtre, découvrant sans grande surprise la horde de policiers qui bourdonnait dans le campus de l'université.

- Ici Tonks, déclara l'une des rares policières en saisissant son bracelet-transmetteur pour contacter son supérieur lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux jeunes. Deux autres des Personnages qui étaient présents lors du Récit sont sortis, le Narrateur est toujours à l'intérieur. Quels sont les ordres ?

Un silence artificiel lui répondit pendant que son bracelet électronique convertissait les données transmises par l'émetteur du commissaire et la policière fronça ses sourcils tout en se dirigeant vers les deux rescapés.

- Quelle est l'Intrigue ? demanda-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule encore tremblante de Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta et cilla plusieurs fois, sa bouche ne cessant de former des mots sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Constatant son état de choc, son ami s'avança d'un pas et fit un sourire tiré à l'agent de l'ordre.

- Ron Weasley, se présenta-t-il courtement. L'Intrigue n'est pas très développée, juste une succession d'actions...

- Je vois, constata calmement Tonks en fermant brièvement ses yeux. Un Narrateur d'action...

Soudain, son bracelet émit un léger son et la jeune femme s'empressa de porter un doigt à son oreillette afin de recevoir son message.

- Agent Tonks, déclara sèchement la voix rauque de son supérieur. Le Narrateur a suivi les conventions. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

La policière grinça des dents et baissa sa tête.

- Reçu, fit-elle avec un soupir las.

Sur ce, elle baissa son bras et se tourna vers les autres agents.

- Circulez ! ordonna-t-elle avec une voix puissante. Il n'y a rien à voir !

Tonks ferma brièvement ses yeux et les rouvrit pour les poser par accident sur le visage pâle recouvert de plâtre de Harry. Ce dernier la regarda silencieusement avant de se tourner vers Ron et de le pousser doucement dans le dos vers la sortie de l'université.

- Allons-y, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres désordonnés avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Nous avons cours dans vingt minutes avec Binns...

Les yeux de la policière s'embuèrent brièvement et elle serra avec force ses poings.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite sera publiée demain ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Me voici donc avec le "vrai" premier chapitre de cette histoire...  
**

**Et comme je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, mis à part un grand merci à Suna et hinatanatkae pour avoir commenté le minuscule prologue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**The Scriptor  
**

_Premier arc : La première lettre._

_« Le Génie est comme le diamant : il brille dans l'ombre._ »  
Xavier Forneret

Assis au dernier rang de la classe d'histoire de la narratologie, Harry Potter appuya sa joue droite contre la paume de sa main et songea calmement aux événements précédents. Cela allait faire la troisième fois du mois qu'un Narrateur visitait l'université.  
Pourquoi ? S'ennuyaient-ils tellement avec leurs capacités de narration qu'ils avaient décidé de les partager avec les Personnages ?

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils et laissa les mots que marmonnait son professeur sur les changements qu'avaient apporté la mutation des Narrateurs dans l'Ancienne Société passer par au-dessus sa tête, ses pensées continuant à tourner autour de l'homme qui avait souri sauvagement en prononçant les mots qui avaient déclenché la mort de centaines de Personnages innocents.

Pourquoi ?

Tel était le mot qui ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit alors que le jeune homme examinait distraitement les paroles du professeur Binns s'enregistrer dans la carte mémoire que contenait son bracelet numéroté certifiant son appartenance à la caste des Personnages.

Une main traversa alors l'écran holographique qui projetait l'état du chargement des paroles de Binns et Harry cilla en constatant que Ron avait essayé d'attirer son attention depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda en un chuchotement le jeune aux cheveux noirs.

Le roux bougea faiblement sur le banc et finit par baisser ses yeux bleus. Enfin, un murmure sortit faiblement de ses lèvres gonflées pour avoir été mordillées avec panique et nervosité.

- Penses-tu que Hermione va bien ?

Harry ferma ses yeux et ignora la voix endormante de Binns pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Il se rappela avec affection de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns brillants de santé et au visage orné d'un léger sourire amusé avant que l'image ne soit remplacée par celle d'une enfant aux dents proéminentes et au froncement réprobateur de sourcils.

- 'Mione est une Narratrice de première classe, rappela calmement le jeune homme en ouvrant ses yeux verts. Son statut est suffisant pour que personne n'ose lui chercher des noises.

Un soupir soulagé franchit les lèvres du rouquin et Harry lui fit un sourire affectueux.

- Tu t'inquiète pour rien, commenta-t-il en appuyant sur l'icône holographique pour augmenter le son de l'enregistrement. De nous trois, Hermione est la seule hors de danger...

Les sourcils froncés, Ron marmonna un vague assentiment et se concentra à son tour sur son bracelet.

L'étudiant aux yeux verts soupira et appuya à nouveau sa joue contre sa main. La journée serait longue.

Lorsque les cours s'achevèrent, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent en même temps que le flot d'étudiants vers les navettes prévues et passèrent prestement leurs bracelet par le scanner des véhicules. Ne se souciant même plus de la procédure routinière, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui désigna d'une main les deux sièges inoccupés avant qu'une secousse ne prenne la navette. Aussitôt, tous les étudiants présents saisirent avec force quelque chose pour assurer leur équilibre alors qu'une voix mélodieuse résonnait dans l'habitacle.

**- Le mistral s'engouffra dans la navette, jouant malicieusement avec ses occupants, ébouriffant leurs chevelures avant de s'enrouler autour de leurs corps malingres.**

Dès que la phrase s'acheva, un vent glacial secoua le véhicule entier et Harry serra avec force la manche de Ron pendant que ce dernier essayait vainement d'avancer vers les deux sièges libres. Des tourbillons gelés les entourèrent et les deux étudiants durent fermer leurs yeux et protéger leurs visages des bourrasques agressives.

- Hum, marmonna alors la Narratrice qui était nonchalamment appuyée contre la porte de la navette. L'effet n'est pas terrible...

Profitant de l'occasion, Ron finit par arriver aux sièges libres et s'y installa pendant qu'Harry en faisait de même. Entre-temps, la Narratrice ignora le flot de Personnages, qui attendaient qu'elle libère le passage afin qu'ils puissent monter dans la navette, pour ensuite s'exclamer avec ravissement.

**- Les feuilles s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle, poussées par l'alizé joueur, et jouèrent avec les hommes qui s'y trouvaient, folâtrant et caressant leurs visages tirés par la lassitude...**

Levant leurs bras préventivement, Harry et Ron essayèrent d'endurer tant bien que mal les feuilles mortes qui apparurent de nulle part et se mirent à les fouetter avec force. La navette chuinta durant le Récit et les portes se refermèrent, laissant la majorité des Personnages hors du véhicule.

- C'est parti pour deux heures de tortures, glissa Ron à l'oreille du brun avant de gémir lorsque la Narratrice reprit son Récit.

Effectivement, les deux heures de trajet furent douloureuses, les étudiants étant forcés à endurer sans se plaindre les expérimentations de la Narratrice et lorsque la navette s'arrêta aux portes du secteur trois, Ron et Harry s'empressèrent de quitter le véhicule. Une fois hors de celui-ci, les deux jeunes passèrent en revue leurs blessures et soupirèrent à l'unisson en constatant qu'une fois de plus, ils auraient à passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller travailler.

- Vas-y avant moi, lança Ron lorsque Harry eut fini de désinfecter les coupures infligées par les débris du tremblement de terre ainsi que les feuilles acérées. Cette idiote a failli m'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière...

S'esclaffant face à la remarque de son meilleur ami, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les vestiaires et enfila sa combinaison jaune poussin calmement, ses yeux verts regardant distraitement les hologrammes qui flottaient devant chaque casier. Puis, il marcha vers la porte où était affichée l'image d'une poubelle et l'ouvrit avec un soupir tout en saisissant au passage le vieux masque-à-gaz qui pendait à un crochet devant lequel flottait sa photographie. Enfilant son masque, le jeune se dirigea vers le bout du couloir et déboucha dans un immense terrain où se trouvaient d'innombrables immondices.

- Hey, Harry ! salua gaiement l'un des Personnages qui était occupé à soulever un panier rempli de déchets estimés réutilisables.

- Comment vas-tu, Neville ? répondit l'interpellé en levant sa main pour le saluer.

- Peux pas me plaindre, fit Neville en haussant ses épaules alors qu'il crapahutait au milieu de la décharge avec son panier. J'ai trouvé un filon de métal et de cuivre !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il dévisagea le visage rond recouvert du masque-à-gaz obligatoire de son collègue.

- Un filon, répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. Ils existent encore ?

- Semblerait, s'esclaffa Neville en opinant. Il reste encore des vestiges de l'Ancienne Société sous toute cette crasse... Avec de la chance, on peut trouver n'importe quoi !

- N'importe quoi, hein ? ironisa Harry en désignant le panier que portait un de leurs collègues et qui contenant des seringues brisées ainsi que des bracelets inutilisables.

- J'ai dit avec de la chance, rétorqua gaiement l'autre Personnage en haussant ses épaules. À plus, Harry !

L'étudiant hocha vaguement sa tête et tapota sur la jambe de sa combinaison jaune canari pour sortir une capsule de la poche de celle-ci. Ouvrant habilement la gélule avec la force de l'habitude, le jeune recula avec prudence pour ensuite jeter l'objet sur le sol spongieux de la décharge et regarda avec ennui son panier sortir de la capsule et gonfler avec un chuintement désagréable. Soupirant une nouvelle fois l'air vicié que lui donnait son masque-à-gaz, Harry empoigna son panier et se mit au travail. Il parcourut lentement la décharge, son regard passant en revue les rares travailleurs qui étaient occupés à fouiller parmi les déchets avant de se poser sur l'une des collines les plus élevées.

Étrécissant ses yeux, le jeune parvint tant bien que mal à distinguer un objet qui brillait sous la lumière faiblissante du soleil et il se mit en marche.

Une fois arrivé au pied de la colline, Harry accrocha le panier aux deux lanières qui pendaient dans le dos de sa combinaison et enfonça avec force ses doigts dans ce qui avait dû être des poupées en plastique. Puis, tout en serrant ses dents et en essayant de contrôler sa respiration pour éviter d'inhaler plus qu'il ne fallait l'air désagréable de son masque-à-gaz, le Personnage commença son ascension.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la colline, une chape de sueur recouvrait déjà son corps et ses écorchures le piquaient désagréablement. Cependant, le jeune homme continua à se concentrer sur son travail, tant qu'il ne remplirait pas son sac de métaux précieux, il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui et ses devoirs l'attendaient.

Harry aperçut alors l'éclat qui avait attiré son attention plus tôt et fit une grimace lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était qu'une boite à musique en bois dont la manivelle rouillée brillait sous le soleil qui baissait lentement à l'horizon. Soupirant, il jeta la manivelle dans son panier et balança la boite à musique inutile dans la pente de la colline. Le jeune se mit ensuite à genoux et commença à fouiller dans le tas de crasses.

Le soleil commença à se coucher mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas, il n'avait même pas rempli la moitié de son sac et était prêt à passer la soirée à chercher s'il le fallait. Néanmoins, il regretta ne pas avoir eu l'audace de demander à Neville où se trouvait son filon (les travailleurs avaient un accord silencieux de ne jamais se voler les filons) et de ne pas avoir à boire.

Soudain, ses mains s'enfoncèrent sans résistance dans la boue parsemée de déchets et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec surprise lorsque la boite en plexiglas sur laquelle il se tenait trembla fortement.

Les éboulements étaient malheureusement un fait courant dans ce métier et Harry réalisa rapidement le danger dans lequel il se trouvait. Bougeant par réflexe, il s'accrocha à la boite en plexiglas et garda le silence quand le sol céda sous son poids et l'engloutit en un grondement menaçant.

Durant sa chute, le jeune homme garda ses yeux ouverts et pria les cieux pour que son masque reste en place, il ne tenait absolument pas à inspirer les airs toxiques de la décharge.

Soudain, son dos heurta brutalement une surface rigide et Harry poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque son corps entier protesta face au traitement infligé. Puis, constatant qu'il n'était plus en train de tomber, le Personnage se redressa lentement et observa ses alentours.

Par miracle ou par une chance de tous les diables, il avait atterri dans une sorte de cave, une gigantesque porte en bois retenant le reste de la colline d'écraser le jeune homme. Ce dernier scruta l'obscurité qui l'entourait pour ensuite lever difficilement une main, son épaule l'élançant depuis sa chute, et appuyer sur un bouton de son masque-à-gaz. Aussitôt, une lumière éblouissante jaillit du front du masque et Harry put enfin distinguer ses environs.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur lorsqu'il aperçut des étagères brinquebalantes qui soutenaient le plafond de déchets ainsi que les objets rectangulaires de tailles variantes et dont l'apparence n'était jamais la même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea Harry en saisissant l'un des objets avec une main méfiante.

À sa grande surprise, l'objet pouvait s'ouvrir et possédait plusieurs feuilles comme les hologrammes de son bracelet mais celles-ci étaient dans une substance que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas. Saisi par la curiosité, il s'assit à même le sol crasseux de la caverne nouvellement créée et s'empressa d'examiner attentivement l'objet rectangulaire. Le fuseau de sa lampe éclaira alors les feuilles jaunies et Harry écarquilla ses yeux en distinguant vaguement des traits et dessins qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, il aperçut un signe qu'il connaissait et une bulle de gaieté naquit dans sa poitrine. Dans l'une des premières feuilles de l'objet, juste après ce qui devait être sa coque de protection, des chiffres avaient été tracés. La respiration du Personnage s'accéléra lorsqu'il y déchiffra une date.

Cet objet datait de l'Ancienne Société. Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres gercées du garçon et il s'empressa de fouiller dans la caverne, découvrant au passage un trou à travers l'une des étagères, avant de toucher le gros lot. Sa lampe éclaira un gigantesque morceau de métal et Harry reconnut vaguement ce que le métal avait dû être. Probablement un ordinateur, les gens de l'Ancienne Société en avaient raffolé avant que les Narrateurs arrivent et leur prouvent que ces machines ne servaient à rien.

Le Personnage s'empressa de mettre dans son panier les métaux précieux, poussant un léger cri de joie lorsqu'il distingua des fils de cuivre dans la carcasse de l'ordinateur et se dirigea ensuite vers le trou de l'étagère une fois que son panier fut rempli. Dès que ce dernier fut plein à ras bords, un léger bourdonnement en sortit et un couvercle apparut progressivement sur son sommet pour assurer ainsi le jeune homme que rien n'en tomberait.

Harry se faufila alors à grandes peines par le trou, faisant d'abord passer son panier puis son corps. Une fois hors de la caverne, le jeune découvrit avec surprise ce qui avait été une pièce de l'Ancienne Société. Il y distingua vaguement dans l'obscurité poussiéreuse des bancs ainsi que des tables avant d'apercevoir d'autres objets rectangulaires.  
Fronçant ses sourcils face à la prolifération de ces objets dont l'utilité n'avait pas encore été déterminée, Harry se pencha et en prit un dans sa main. La couverture affichait un dessin délavé représentant un ciel étoilé au-dessus d'une dune de sable ainsi qu'un enfant vêtu de vert. Haussant ses épaules, le brun ouvrit légèrement sa combinaison et y glissa l'objet, oubliant momentanément ses inquiétudes concernant les radiations ainsi que les nuées toxiques.  
Puis, il se remit en marche et découvrit à son grand soulagement un nouveau tunnel qui le mena jusqu'à une nouvelle caverne. Ses yeux voyagèrent avidement d'une étagère à une autre, toutes remplies de ces curieux objets non identifiés, avant de voir une des feuilles voleter dans les airs et se diriger vers le sommet de la caverne. Comprenant qu'il y avait un courant d'air, Harry s'empressa de grimper sur l'une des étagères, grimaçant lorsque le bois pourri grinça sous son poids et sortit de la poche ventrale de sa combinaison son laser d'urgence. Allumant ce dernier, un bourdonnement désagréable en sortit et le jeune homme commença à frayer son passage vers la surface.

Une fois à l'air libre, Harry constata avec surprise que le soleil s'était déjà couché et qu'il n'y avait presque plus de travailleurs dans la décharge.

- HARRY !

La voix angoissée de Ron claqua alors dans les airs poussiéreux de la déchetterie et Harry se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel. Il y distingua son meilleur ami qui courait, visiblement paniqué.

- Ton bracelet a émis un signal d'alarme ! s'exclama le rouquin une fois qu'il eut rejoins le brun qui avait marché à sa rencontre. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, s'empressa de répondre le jeune en secouant doucement sa tête. J'ai trouvé un filon par hasard et j'ai dû déclencher par erreur l'alarme...

Malgré le masque-à-gaz qu'il portait, Ron arriva à transmettre son agacement et enroula un bras autour du cou de son ami d'enfance, traînant ce dernier à sa suite tout en marmonnant des injures à l'égard du « crétin qui avait osé le préoccuper pour rien ».

- Dépêche-toi, finit-il par dire en se tournant vers Harry qui boitait faiblement à travers la décharge. 'Mione nous attend.

- Va la rejoindre dans ce cas, lui lança le brun en se dirigeant vers le dépôt de paniers. Je dois d'abord aller à l'infirmerie.

- Encore ? s'étonna Ron en marchant vers les vestiaires. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, Potter...

- Et toi, Weasley ? blagua Harry en déposant son panier dans le tiroir où se trouvait sa photographie. Tu n'es pas loin de mon record, tu sais ? À croire que tu es dingue de l'infirmière Vane...

Une grimace horrifiée apparut sur le visage du rouquin qui était occupé à enlever sa combinaison et il passa une main dans son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs.

- Pitié, ne me rappelle pas cette harpie, marmonna Ron en fermant ses yeux. Je fais déjà assez de cauchemars...

Harry éclata de rire et se dirigea à son tour vers son casier pour ôter sa combinaison. Une fois hors du sauna qu'était le vêtement protecteur, le jeune homme s'empressa de glisser l'objet rectangulaire dans le sac qui traînait encore dans son casier et enfila ensuite ses habits.

- Tu penses que 'Mione est au courant de l'affection que me porte Vane ? demanda en un filet de voix le roux tout en nouant maladroitement la cravate réglementaire de leur université.

Harry haussa ses épaules et passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Va savoir, répondit-il après avoir médité sur la question pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'est pas une Narratrice de première classe pour rien...

- Génial, marmonna sombrement Ron en heurtant de son front la porte de son casier.

L'image holographique qui représentait le jeune Weasley frémit quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser et Harry claqua sa langue avec ennui.

- Ils devraient vraiment remplacer les holo-systèmes, commenta-t-il en fermant à son tour son casier pour ensuite boitiller vers la sortie. Un de ces jours, les hologrammes vont lâcher et personne ne s'y retrouvera...

- Mais si ça arrive, rétorqua Ron en haussant ses épaules, ils n'auront qu'à payer un Narrateur de troisième classe pour qu'il répare le système...

- Mmm, marmonna le brun en fronçant ses sourcils. J'espère ne pas être en service lorsque ça arrivera. Les troisièmes classes sont des sadiques...

- Je confirme, accorda le roux en passant son bras autour du cou d'Harry et en marchant vers la sortie. Celui de ce matin était particulièrement dérangé...

« Mais pas autant que _Lui_ » songea sombrement le brun en accélérant imperceptiblement le pas comme s'il espérait fuir ses cauchemars ainsi.

Le poids dans son sac parut s'alourdir à ces pensées et Harry secoua sa tête. Puis, il aperçut le visage souriant de Hermione qui les attendait à l'entrée de la déchetterie, habillée de vêtements de haute couture et au maquillage impeccable.

- Harry ! s'exclama la jeune femme en l'enlaçant avec effusion. Tu m'as manqué terriblement !

- Je sais, je sais, blagua le brun en lui rendant l'embrassade avec autant de force. Je suis une personne tellement adorable que personne ne peut résister à mes charmes...

Hermione le repoussa doucement pour ensuite le frapper amicalement sur le bras.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu as déclenché l'alarme de ton bracelet, commenta-t-elle une fois que la gaieté de leurs retrouvailles se fut affaiblie.

Harry évita son regard et la jeune femme brune soupira.

- Harry James Potter, tonna avec force Hermione tout en se redressant. Dis-moi immédiatement ce qui s'est réellement passé ! Ou alors...

Le brun déglutit en comprenant ce que sous-entendait son amie d'enfance et préféra changer de sujet plutôt que s'aventurer dans ces zones marécageuses.

- Et toi ? interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil curieux. Comment s'est passé ce séminaire auprès des meilleurs Narrateurs de notre ville ?

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'étrécirent, montrant clairement qu'elle avait compris la tentative désespérée de son meilleur ami mais elle préféra laisser passer pour cette fois.

- Plutôt bien, répondit-elle après un court silence durant lequel Ron enlaça sa taille et embrassa affectueusement sa joue. Le Narrateur Dumbledore est tout bonnement impressionnant par son utilisation des différentes méthodes de narration en un seul récit...

La suite de l'explication d'Hermione se perdit dans le vide alors qu'Harry serrait avec force la bandoulière de son sac, pris d'une envie subite d'examiner de plus près l'objet qu'il avait déniché dans la décharge.

Bien plus tard, le jeune homme prit congé de ses amis, sentant clairement que ceux-ci nécessitaient du temps privé et se rendit à pieds vers son appartement.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans un lotissement du troisième secteur, entre une boutique brinquebalante d'un prêteur à gages et une blanchisserie qui semblait sur le point de la faillite, au huitième étage d'un building qui datait probablement de l'Ancienne Société. Grimpant péniblement les marches jusqu'à son appartement, Harry s'en voulut d'avoir bu plus que de raison et ouvrit difficilement sa porte, son bracelet ne voulant pas passer par le scanner nécessaire à l'ouverture de sa porte. Enfin, une trille résonna dans la nuit moite et le jeune homme put entrer dans son appartement.

Celui-ci était constitué d'une seule pièce et meublée uniquement d'un matelas nu ainsi que d'un large mur sombre avec une encoche prévue pour son bracelet.

Soupirant, Harry passa son bracelet devant le scanner et observa sans grande attention une ouverture se créer sur son mur pour révéler un bol contenant des flocons d'avoine. Prenant une poignée de nourriture qu'il porta à sa bouche, le brun mâchonna sans enthousiasme sa portion nutritionnelle du soir et s'étala ensuite sur son lit sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements. Gigotant faiblement sur son matelas nu, Harry saisit son sac et l'ouvrit pour en sortir les puces contenant ses devoirs.

Grommelant vaguement des insultes pour avoir eu la stupidité de s'enivrer alors qu'il avait du travail à faire, le jeune marmonna les réponses et codes nécessaires à ses devoirs et examina avec un regard bovin une succession de chiffres apparaître sur l'écran holographique de son bracelet avant qu'un bip ne résonne, affirmant que le Personnage Harry Potter avait fait ses devoirs.

Fermant ses yeux avec un soupir de satisfaction personnelle, Harry laissa tomber son bras lourdement sur son matelas et fronça ses sourcils lorsque sa main effleura le tissus grossier de son sac. Se rappelant de l'objet rectangulaire, le jeune se redressa péniblement, son dos continuant à l'élancer faiblement en rappel de sa chute lors de l'éboulement, et sortit l'objet.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec la curiosité que seuls les enfants possédaient et il feuilleta avec une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir l'objet.

Étrangement, ses feuilles étaient maculées de dessins et de traits sans aucun sens. Sans oublier que chaque face des feuilles portait un chiffre.

- Mais qu'es-tu donc ? demanda Harry en refermant l'objet.

Seul le silence lui répondit et l'étudiant se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il ne se doutait pas que sa découverte allait changer le monde qu'il connaissait.  
En bien comme en mal d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour être franche, j'ai cette idée qui m'empêche de dormir donc les chapitres seront sans doute publiés fréquemment.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**


End file.
